The Cat and The Fox
by Brightest Star Light
Summary: In this story, a young girl named Destiny and her brother, Matt live with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. Destiny and Kyo are falling madly in love with each other, but they can't seem to handle it sometimes.


**Chapter One**

_The Cat and The Fox_

I stayed with the Sohma family, and I took care of the cooking and cleaning. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo seemed trustworthy enough, and they trusted me. I was one of the few people who knew about the Sohma family curse. I was only seventeen years old, as old as Kyo and Yuki. I had shoulder-length black hair, dark chocolate brown eyes. I was around 5 feet, 10 inches tall. Anyway, what they didn't know was that my brother Matt and I had a curse like them. I changed into a cute little kitsune (fox). Matt was a bear cub.

I never told anyone, not even my closest friend, for fear of people thinking of me as a freak. But, as I grew closer to the Sohma family I wanted to tell them. I especially wanted to tell Kyo, because I wanted to show him that I truly understood what they were going through. If I was hugged by a guy, it was all over for me. As I spent time with Kyo, I grew to love him more and the days went by. Underneath his hot-headedness he was deeply caring person.

I was washing the dishes when Kyo comes in the kitchen looking sleepy. It was a Saturday afternoon, and he had slept through breakfast and lunch.

"Got anything to eat?" he mumbled as his stomach grumbled.

"Do I look like I run a cafeteria here?" I asked.

"But you cook so well that I want to eat your food."

"You're just saying that. Aren't you?"

"Of course I'm not!" he laughed. "That _hurts_, Destiny."

"Whatever, Kyonkichi."

"Hey!" he said.

We both laughed and I made him some steamed rice to eat. He kissed me on the cheek and thanked me. He sat at the table and ate his food quietly. I kind of touched my cheek where he kissed me at, and blushed.

Soon Shigure walked into the kitchen saying, "Aw… What do we have here? Little Destiny and Kyonkichi together…" He grabbed a bowl for some rice.

Kyo blushed and yelled, "NEVER CALL ME THAT!"

"Yeah, okay. Little Kyonkichi." Shigure replied.

"SHIGURE! I AM WARNING YOU!" he yelled.

"Maybe you should leave him alone, Gure-san?" Destiny suggested.

Yuki came downstairs at that moment. He asked, "What's the stupid cat yelling about now?"

"SHUT UP! WHO ASKED YOU, YOU GIRLY MAN?"

Kyo stormed out of the kitchen. He had to have gone to the roof. Where else could he have gone to hide from Shigure and Yuki?

"You two are so mean to him!" I cried.

"Don't worry so much! He'll come around." Shigure told me.

I went up to the roof to sit with Kyo. He needed someone right then, and I knew it. I climbed up, and crawled near him.

"Kyo-kun… What's wrong?" I asked softly.

I reached out to him and touched his shoulder. I felt the sudden urge to hug him, but I didn't think he would appreciate being turned into a cat at that moment. He turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. Don't worry," he told him.

"Kyo… I need to tell you about myself, "I told him.

"Yes…?"

"I have a curse too…" I whispered.

His eyes widened and he smiled. "We're more alike than I thought."

I nodded and he asked, "What are you?"

"I'm a kitsune. I'll show you… If you let me hug you…"

"Oh fine…" he said reluctantly, but I don't think he minded.

We hugged each other, and a few seconds later- POOF! Kyo was his orange, cat-like self, and I was a little reddish-brown fox.

"You're so cute!" I squealed.

"Heh. You are too…" he replied.

"Heh… I better go before we change back. I don't want to see something I shouldn't," I chucked.

As soon as I was done dragging my clothes and myself inside, I changed into my human self. I quickly put my clothes back on and called up to Kyo, "Have you turned back yet?"

"Yes." he replied.

I climbed back, and Kyo asked, "Why did you show me?"

"Huh? Oh. Well, Kyo… I've decided to trust you…"

"Me? Why me? Shouldn't you trust Yuki more than me? People trust him. They naturally respect him. (_See Chapter 8 in FB_)"

"Because Kyo, I-"

"Destiny, come down here!" Matt yelled.

"Sorry…" I said.

I rushed down to find Matt. He was in the hallway. He asked, "What you two doing up there?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed.

"Right." Matt said. "Anyway, your friend Nancy is here."

I swiftly ran downstairs and Nancy was in the kitchen with Yuki and Shigure. Nancy was one of my good friends. Nancy was seventeen years old; her birthday came months after mine. She was pretty tall, only an inch shorter than I. She was a brunette, with hair that went all the way to her waist, but was tied up in a ponytail. She had icy blue eyes, which could scare you if she glared at you.

"Hi, Nancy!" I exclaimed.

"Hey. Glad you're actually home."

"Yeah, let's go to my room to get some privacy." I told her.

Once we were in my room, she said, "Don't you just love it here? It seems wonderful!"

"Yeah. Plus I get to live with Kyo. He's so cute!" I said excitedly.

"You have so much luck."

"I know! I know! You know, you look like you like Yuki."

"I do not. Keep saying that I'll _kill_ you." Nancy told me.

"Yeah, right. Whatever. Anyway, onto more important things… Do you think Kyo likes me too? Do you think Kyo likes me too?"

"You call that important? And why are you repeating yourself?"

"I have no clue, I think it's because I _love_ him."

My brother busted through my door and yelled, "You love him? You really love him? Shigure and I always knew it!"

I grabbed all of my pillows and threw them at him angrily, and I yelled obscenities at him. He wasn't respecting my privacy. I guess older brothers (and younger ones too for that matter) were good for eavesdropping. I decided to get him back one day, and went back into my room.

"If you have a temper like that, I'm afraid to see Kyo's recklessness." Nancy laughed.

"He's not that bad!" I protested.

"Nancy's fourth sigh of being obsessed with a guy. You defend him over anyone else. You just happen to be doing that now." Nancy told me.

"Oh, shut up you."

"That's denial, you know."

"I give up!" I yelled in frustration.

Nancy started laughing and she said, "I think you two are perfect for each other, with your _great_ tempers."

"Are you being serious?" I questioned.

"For the most part, yes."

Maybe there was hope for me and Kyo after all. Maybe we could be together, even with our curses.


End file.
